1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a subscriber connection circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known telephone systems, one central analyzing device which serves a plurality of subscriber connection lines is provided for the establishment of the operating states which are to be monitored of the subscriber loop line. Depending upon which type of operating state is to be monitored such analyzing device is connected by way of a special resistance matching network to the particular subscriber connection line which is to be monitored and the subscriber connection line is fed by way of a special feed resistors matched to the relevant form of monitoring. Although this solution is favorable from the point of view of circuitry outlay it can involve the occurrence of spurious pulses which reduce the analyzer's reliability both as a result of the operation of a multiplexer which connects the analyzing device to the individual subscriber connection line and also in the switch-over from one indication mode to another.